1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bottle holders and is particularly directed to improved holders for plastic soft drink bottles and the like.
2. Prior Art
Bottle holders have probably been in use almost as long as there have been bottles and innumerable forms and advantages are provided by each. Recently, however, containers have been developed soft drinks and the like which are formed of relatively flexible plastic material. While these plastic bottles are very inexpensive to produce, their flexibility makes them awkward to handle. In view of this, it is desirable to provide a bottle holder for use with such plastic bottles. As noted above, innumerable forms of bottle holders have been proposed heretofore. However, most of the prior art bottle holders are intended for use with rigid bottles and are not suitable for use with flexible bottles. Furthermore, many of the plastic soft drink bottles are relatively large, frequently containing two liters of fluid. Thus, a relatively large bottle holder is required, which :s relatively expensive to produce and which is bulky and heavy to use. Alternatively, a relatively small bottle holder may be employed, provided some means is provided to prevent the bottle from falling out of the holder. No satisfactory means of accomplishing this has been proposed in the prior art.